The One Night Stand
by saralikeprada
Summary: Recently divorced from her wife, Addison, Callie Torres was looking for anything but a relationship. And her ex-wife's insistent match making practice wasn't helping the matter either. So, what happens when Addison hitches her sister Arizona to Callie that results in a life altering one night stand?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN - Blame that Sara Ramirez's pic in blue flannel to get my creative (and other) juices flowing + I had an gazillion requests for an accidental pregnancy fic. So here ya go. And of course, my Callie here is in Sara's bisexual goddess hair cut.**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Booohooo I don't own Callie and Arizona or any other Greys characters. A devil does.**_

* * *

 _Mesa_ , _Arizona_

"How can it be almost ninety degrees? It's the second of December, for crying out loud," Arizona Robbins complained, slouching onto her sister's sofa and kicking off her heels.

"What are you complaining about? It's beautiful outside." Addison Montgomery piled the lunch dishes in the sink, scooped up her seventeen–month–old daughter, Sofia, and joined Arizona on the couch.

"We live in the desert. It's always beautiful outside," Arizona replied, toying with the cell phone in her lap. "What I wouldn't give for a rain cloud."

"Quit trying to change the subject," Addison said.

"I'm not trying to change the subject."

Her sister gave her the evil eye. "Every time I want to talk about Callie, you change the subject."

Arizona glanced at her watch, suddenly anxious to leave. She was a district pediatrician, fairly new at her job, so work kept her busy. But she had another twenty minutes before she needed to head back to the office, and Addison knew it. "That's not true. There's just nothing to say. You set me up with your ex–wife. Though I have told you, I'm not bisexual like you, I like men, but you insisted, and I went along. We went out to dinner. She never called me again. End of story," she said. But that wasn't the end of the story. Not by a long shot. Arizona never dismissed the idea of being attracted to both men and women ever since.

Addison straightened the bow in her daughter's hair. "You had a good time with her."

Arizona couldn't deny that, so she said nothing.

"Why not let me set you up with Callie again?" Addison asked.

Too nervous to remain sitting, Arizona tossed her cell phone aside and stood up to stare out the living room window of Addison's new four–bedroom home. "If Callie liked me, she would have asked me out again."

"Callie's a wonderful woman Arizona, but sometimes she doesn't know what's good for her. And maybe I'm mistaken, but it seemed as though there was a spark between you two. When you called me the morning after she took you to dinner, I got the impression you really liked her."

Arizona put a self–conscious hand to her stomach. She had liked Callie – well enough to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life. At some point, she was going to have to tell Addison about that mistake. But she wasn't ready yet. She and her half–sister were close, but they had only found each other three months ago. Three months wasn't nearly long enough for Addison to know that Arizona's actions that night had been completely out of character. Arizona was generally conservative, cautious and slow to trust. She still wasn't sure what had happened with Callie to change all of that. One minute they were having dinner and a glass of wine. The next they were opening another bottle at Callie's place while watching a movie. And then…

Arizona's cheeks began to burn. Steering her thoughts away from what had followed, she glanced at her watch again. "I'd better get back."

"You've got a minute," Addison said. "If I can talk Callie into asking you out for New Year's, will you say yes? Mark and I have tickets to a Creed concert. We want you to join us."

Arizona felt like banging her head against the glass. Because of Callie, she was going to be a single parent. She and Addison would be shuttling their kids off to the same woman every weekend. And she didn't have any idea how to break the news….

"You're wasting your time with me and Callie," Arizona said harshly, "She's not interested."

Addison sighed. "If she wasn't so stubborn, she'd see that you two are perfect for each other."

Perfect for each other… Arizona had thought she had finally found the person of her dreams. Until Callie had awkwardly apologized in the morning for what had happened in the night, driven her home and never contacted her again. "Evidently, Callie doesn't think I'm so great," she said.

"She just doesn't know you the way I do."

Callie didn't know a lot of things — one thing in particular. And Arizona wasn't looking forward to telling her...

that their one night stand has left Arizona pregnant with her child.

* * *

Callie Torres was busy at her private practice in Tempe — when Addison called. But she thought she or Sofia might need her, so she asked Meredith Grey at Sunrise Memorial Hospital if she could call her back about the Coopers' ortho consult and switched to the other line. "Hi, Addy. What's up?"

"I'm planning a Christmas party," she said brightly.

"In this heat?"

"It's still Christmastime."

"True, but you just moved in. Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not really. We only came from Florence, and we're nearly settled. I'm using this as an excuse to invite my new neighbors over. Because of all the publicity surrounding the murder of Mark's first wife, Lexie Grey, I think they might be a little leery of having us live so close."

"I already know Sloan," Callie said. "You don't have to convince me he's an upstanding citizen."

"I'm inviting you for moral support."

Callie didn't think Addy needed moral support. Addison was happier now than she had ever seen her. More likely, Addison was trying to throw her and Sloan together again. She cared about them both, so she wanted them to care about each other. But Callie doubted that was ever going to happen. A woman didn't lose her wife to another man and get over it that easily.

But it was wiser to dodge the issue than try to explain. "I'm pretty busy," Callie said.

"I haven't given you the date."

"If it's a Christmas party, you're having it this month, right? I'm busy throughout December."

"You're not planning to see Sofia for the next several weeks?" Addison asked skeptically.

Addison had her there and Callie knew it. Of course she was planning to see her daughter. She took Sofia every chance she got. But going to Addison's party was different. There, Sloan would have to hang out and pretend to be friends. And —

A thought crossed Callie's mind that made her even more reluctant. "Is Arizona going to be there?"

"Probably," Addison replied. "But that's not a problem, is it? Arizona's great. You told me yourself that you think she's attractive."

Arizona was attractive. But she had had too much to drink when they went out and wound up using Arizona to drown her sorrows over Addison. That night wasn't something Callie was proud of, which meant seeing Arizona again wasn't going to make Callie any more comfortable than buddying up with Sloan. "When?" she asked, so she could come up with a more specific excuse.

"This coming Friday."

"It's already Monday. That's not a lot of notice."

"I'm just having an open house. You come, you eat, you go. You can be in and out in twenty minutes or less. And you can take Sofia home with you."

"But that isn't my weekend."

"I know."

"I'll be there," Callie said.

* * *

 ** _AN - So? And of course fair warning, this a Callie G!P story._**

 ** _AN - Next chapter is written already and you guys know what to do to make me post it._**

 ** _AN - I can give any angle to this story, sexual and tempting or romantic and sweet. You guys know me. Just let me know what kind of spin you want._**

 ** _xD Rita_**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona held Sofia and hung out near the punchbowl, even though she drank nothing but soda. Being pregnant meant she had to watch a few things — her caffeine and alcohol intake, for starters. But those were only the small changes. She had never stepped foot inside a maternity shop or visited an obstetrician more than once a year. Now she was going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe and schedule her life around monthly, and then weekly, checkups. She would have to come up with a good childcare arrangement for after the baby was born, so she could continue to work, and —

She pressed her forehead against Sofia. "What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered, but Sofia only grinned and clapped her chubby hands, convinced that Aunt Arizona was playing another game with her.

"It was wonderful to meet you. Thanks for coming," Arizona heard Addison say at the door.

"Thanks for inviting us," the woman of the young family who was just leaving replied. "You have a lovely home."

The door closed, and Arizona felt her nerves grow taut as silence engulfed the house. The party was winding down. Only a few stragglers remained outside on the deck near the pool, a couple of men who were talking to Mark and Mark's eight–year–old son, Tuck. Arizona had spent the entire day at Addison's house helping prepare for the party, then serving food and playing with Sofia, but mostly waiting for an opportunity to talk to Addison. She had decided to tell Addison about the baby and get it over with so she could sleep at night.

"You look tired," Addison said, entering the room again. "You want me to take Sofia?"

"No." Sofia gave her someone to cling to. "I'm not too tired. I've just had a busy week." And the biggest emotional blow of my life.

A curious look crossed Addison's face. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the doorbell interrupted.

Thinking she had been granted a momentary reprieve, Arizona breathed a sigh of relief — until she recognized Callie's voice. What was she doing here? Addison had said she was having her neighbors over. She had mentioned nothing about her ex–wife. And Arizona knew for a fact that this wasn't Callie's week to have Sofia. She and Addison had gone shopping last Saturday while Callie had the baby.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard Callie say. "I had to work."

"More likely you were hoping to miss my party," Addison replied.

Callie didn't bother to deny it. "Did I have any luck?"

"For the most part. Only a few people are left. Come in."

Arizona glanced around, wondering where she could disappear. She had mentally prepared herself to tell Addison today, but she wasn't ready for Callie.

Putting Sofia down, she started for the hall, thinking the bathroom was the most logical place. But Sofia squealed in protest the second she moved away — and Addison called to her before she could get far enough to pretend not to hear.

"Arizona, look who finally arrived!"

Slowly, Arizona turned and forced a smile. "Hi, Calliope," she managed to say.

* * *

Evidently Callie hadn't delayed her appearance long enough. "Hi, Arizona," she said, nodding politely. "How are things at work?"

"Busy."

"I bet."

An awkward silence fell almost immediately, and Callie tried to cover it by reaching for Sofia. "Hey, baby. You ready to come to Mommy's?"

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Addison said as Callie lifted Sofia into her arms. "You haven't even said hello to Mark."

Through the window, Callie could see Sloan standing in the backyard with Tuck and a couple of people she didn't know. "I wouldn't want to miss Sloan," she said, being careful to keep the sarcasm from her voice. "But it looks like he's busy. There's no need to interrupt him."

"He won't mind. He asked me where you were just a few minutes ago."

Wonderful. As Callie started to follow Addison out for the inevitable greeting, she noticed Arizona inching the other way. "Well, I'd better get going," she said. "Er, good to see you, Callie."

Arizona turned and headed straight for the door, but Addison caught her by the arm. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home," Arizona said.

"But you said you would go to the late movie with us after the party ended, remember? I have a sitter lined up and everything."

"Oh…right." Arizona's eyes settled on Callie, then darted away.

Addison gave Callie a wide smile. "And Callie doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to twist her arm into joining us."

Callie felt some real alarm. This little encounter was awkward enough. She had no plans to prolong the agony. "Addy, I have to get back."

"To what?" she demanded.

Callie groped for an excuse, but it was nearly nine o'clock on a Friday night, which meant it would be nine–thirty by the time she got home. It wasn't likely she would be taking Sofia tonight, and Addison already knew she wasn't seeing anyone. They were close friends and spoke on the telephone two or three times a week. "I just… It's been crazy at work. I have some catching up to do."

"You know what they say about all work and no play." Addison steered them out through a set of double French doors. "Look who's here," she announced.

Sloan acknowledged Callie with a tip of his beer. When they were closer, he offered his hand. "Good to see you, lady. How's life been treating you?"

Callie's life had been much better before, she decided. Before Sloan. Before Arizona. Before she let Addison sucker her into attending this little party.

* * *

 ** _AN - Ok so first thing first. Really? I mean really really? Is it such a problem if Callie shares a kid with two women? Would these questions be raised if this was a het couple? You guys can see in this chapter, how much Sofia and Addison are important in this storyline, I wanted Addison's character to be 'bound' and 'close' in some way or other to both Callie and Arizona. And really, maybe I have a huge non-LGBTQ audience who are taking offense here and calling me names etc. Anyways, you guys, don't sweat, it's a simple story but yes the point where all this starts is crazy complicated._**

 ** _AN - I don't want to be harassed every time I come up with a 'different' story to entertain y'all. Y'all wanna read old school, missionary fics, go elsewhere. Writers write out of imagination and inspiration (I take inspiration from the slightest of things, from the simplest of lines or dialogues, a ad, a tv show, a movie, a book, it could be anything), not because they have troubled past._**

 ** _AN - No more sweating over my regular haters. I'll just keep on posting my story. I don't mind criticism, so nope I don't want y'all to stop voicing your thoughts. So go on homos._**

 ** _XD Rita (come say hi at calzonatumblr)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona didn't want to sit through a two–hour movie smelling the uniquely feminine scent of Callie's perfume and remembering that night at her place three months ago. It was too embarrassing and hurtful to believe that what had been an incredible experience for her had meant nothing to Callie.

But even though Arizona had made it a point to enter the row first, right before Addison, Addison had sent Sloan out to get some popcorn and a drink. Then Sloan had decided he wanted some candy and left again while Addison went to the rest room. Reluctant to be alone with Callie, Arizona quickly visited the rest room herself. By the time she returned, there was only one seat left, and it was right where she didn't want to be — sandwiched between Sloan and Callie.

Obviously, Addison was working against her.

Damn it, Addy, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

Arizona silently cursed as she sat down. But deep inside, she knew she couldn't blame Addison for what had happened the night she and Callie had gone out. Addison hadn't forced her to respond when Callie tilted her head during that video and pressed her lips to hers. Addison hadn't had anything to do with the way Arizona had pulled Callie closer and opened her mouth to allow Callie to deepen the kiss, the way she had reveled in the solid feel of Callie's arms around her. Desire had flared so quickly and powerfully, Arizona wasn't sure when or how she could've stopped what had happened. In a very short time, Callie had managed to excite her in a way she had never experienced with any other woman or man. And yet…

Arizona squeezed her eyes closed. She should have stopped somehow.

The warmth of Callie's arm next to her own made Arizona slide closer to Mark, so she wouldn't be so aware of her. But then her brother–in–law glanced at her a little curiously, probably wondering why she was nearly crawling into his lap, and she made herself sit in the perfect center of her seat without moving so she wouldn't brush arms with either one of them.

Her back was aching before the movie was half–over. She surreptitiously pushed the light button on her watch so she could see the time, wondering how she herself was going to survive another hour and five minutes trying to be half her normal size, when Callie leaned over and said, "Relax, I won't bite."

Callie's voice was polite and impersonal, certainly nothing like it had been the night they had made love. For some reason, Callie's lack of emotion stung.

Suddenly Arizona couldn't sit next to Callie any longer. She shouldn't have let Addison talk her into coming, she realized. She had to go.

Getting up, she slipped past Callie without saying a word and simply walked out of the theater. But when she reached the street, she didn't know what to do. They'd all ridden in Mark's SUV….

Briefly, she considered calling a cab. But she knew she had only a few minutes before Addison came into the lobby looking for her. So she tied the lightweight jacket she had brought around her waist, because it still felt like summer, and hurried away on foot.

* * *

Callie let her breath go in one big sigh as she stood facing the door to Arizona's house. She told herself she was crazy for coming, especially at one o'clock in the morning. But she had purposely left Sofia with Addison for the night so she could talk to Arizona. After she had disappeared from the movies, Callie knew she needed to clear the air. She knew Arizona had left because of her.

Callie frowned as she remembered Addison's confusion and concern when Arizona didn't return — and how frantically she had tried to reach for Arizona on her cell. Arizona hadn't picked up until well after midnight. When she finally answered, she had made up some excuse about feeling sick and not wanting to make them miss the movie. But she admitted to not taking a cab, which meant she had walked nearly five miles. She couldn't have been too sick.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Callie tried to formulate what she wanted to say. She had certainly never meant to take advantage of Arizona or hurt her in any way. Arizona was a sharp, sexy woman. Sleeping with her had been…

Well, it had been a lot of things, but mostly it had been a mistake. It was way too fast, way too soon, way too intense. After what Callie had been through with Addison, she wasn't about to get seriously involved so soon, especially with a woman so closely tied to her ex–wife.

Callie gave the door a quick, decisive knock. "Arizona? It's Callie."

She didn't answer right away, but Callie doubted Arizona was asleep. Addison had hung up with her only seconds before Callie drove over and there were still lights on in the back of the house. More likely, Arizona just wasn't happy about having Callie at her door.

"Arizona? Come on. I think we should talk. It's not like we can avoid each other forever. As long as we're both part of Addy's and Sofia's lives, we're going to bump into each other at almost every family function."

The porch light snapped on over Callie's head, the door opened, and Callie could see that Arizona had changed into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a T–shirt and piled her shoulder–length blonde hair on top of her head. She looked freshly scrubbed and almost childishly innocent as she blinked at Callie with her clear blue eyes. "You really didn't need to come by," Arizona said, offering Callie a propped–up smile. "I'm feeling better already."

Arizona started to close the door, but Callie caught it before it could latch. "Wait a second. Can I come in?"

Arizona hesitated. "It's late and —"

"Just for a minute," Callie said.

Again she read indecision on Arizona's face, but she eventually stepped back and motioned Callie inside.

Located in the older part of Arizona, near Main Street, Arizona's house was small and probably thirty years old. But someone had recently remodeled the inside. Several walls had been knocked out, the kitchen, which was now completely white and almost spacious, had new tile and appliances, and the rooms Callie could see were decorated with such a modern twist that Callie felt as though she had just stepped into a trendy New York apartment.

"Nice place," Callie said, hoping to ease the tension.

"Thanks."

"You still live alone?"

"For now." Arizona tucked a fallen strand of straw–blonde hair behind her ear, and Callie wished it was her hand doing the tucking. Wait. What?

"I'm in the process of remodeling the back bathroom. I'll run an ad in the paper once I get the place livable."

"Makes sense." Callie shoved her hands in her pockets. She was running out of small talk, it was late, and she wanted to go home. "Listen, Arizona, I came by because I feel terrible that you can't even sit through a movie with me after…after what happened. I know I was way out of line that night. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you the way I did. I'd had too much to drink and —"

"And you're terribly sorry. I know," Arizona said. "You've already apologized, remember?"

"But —"

"Please." Arizona put up a hand to stop Callie. "A girl can only take so much remorse." She laughed self–consciously. "Problem is, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"We can agree to forget it," Callie said.

Arizona shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?"

Her eyes were troubled when she looked up at Callie. "Because I'm pregnant."

* * *

 ** _AN - BOOM._**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie gaped at Arizona as though she had shot her. She blinked and rubbed her chest, then her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Arizona was afraid to hear what Callie might ask as soon as she found her voice. "Are you sure it's mine?" That degrading question had to be one of the first. Callie had no way of knowing that she hadn't been with anyone else since she had broken up with Derek over four years ago.

Instead, Callie said, "But we used a —" She seemed to realize the fallibility of their choice of protection because she fell silent for a second before finishing with a weak "It didn't work, huh?"

Arizona shook her head.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

Callie took a deep, audible breath. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Arizona replied. "I won't get an abortion. I won't put the baby up for adoption."

"I don't think I would have suggested either of those things, Arizona"

There it was. The way Callie will say her name, the huskyness, always made Arizona weak on her knees. It was what made her give in to her desires that night.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it, because I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've decided that I'm perfectly willing to raise this child on my own. I feel it's only fair that I give you a choice, of course. But you can walk away, if you like. And I won't tell a soul you were involved at all, especially Addison. She doesn't even know about the baby yet."

"Addison," Callie said, smacking her forehead. "She sets me up with her sister, and I get her pregnant the first night. God, what was I thinking?"

Arizona had known this would probably be painful, but she couldn't help wincing at Callie's self–recrimination even though she deserved every heartfelt pang. Throughout their dinner together, Callie had made several comments that made it pretty clear she was still in love with Addison, but Arizona had liked het so much she had chosen to disregard them.

"Sof and this baby will be half–siblings," Callie said, the ramifications obviously starting to come home to her.

"They're first cousins, too," Arizona replied, talking fast now that her decision had been made. "That already makes them family. They'll be close with or without your involvement."

"I can't see you and…" Callie glanced at her stomach, her fingers itching to touch it. "…this baby at Sofia's birthday parties and pretend I have no connection. I — I can't just ignore this."

"Yes, you can," Arizona said. "This was my fault. I knew you were still in love with Addison. I just didn't want to face it." Arizona had known how happy Addison and Mark were, knew Callie would have to move on eventually, and thought she would be able to help her. Which basically meant she had been naive and stupid and now she had to pay the price.

* * *

Callie lay in bed feeling numb. Addison's sister was pregnant. With her baby. From one night's encounter.

What was she going to do?

Callie automatically thought of Sofia and how much she loved her. Kids were great. She had wanted several. Only she had always pictured Addison as the mother of her children. That's what were they, compatible. Compatible as parents, friends, acquaintances but never as lovers. She could still hear Addison's voice in her head, "there's no love between us. We are just friends, hanging out as partners". Callie was confused at first, trying to come up with something with which she could deny Addison. But nothing came out. And that was the start of their impromptu divorce.

Now Addison was married to Sloan and would probably be having Sloan's child someday. And Callie was…what?

Confused, she decided. Evidently being divorced wasn't bad enough. She's had to go and get a woman she barely knew pregnant.

She heard Arizona's voice in her head, saying that she was still in love with Addison and wondered if it were true. How did a woman draw a line between loving a person in a certain way before and loving her in a different way now? She and Addison has always been friends.

The phone rang. Callie glanced over at the digital clock on her nightstand and knew it had to be Arizona. Who else would be calling her at three o'clock on this crazy night?

She didn't want to answer. She needed some time to think before she spoke to her again.

Unless telling her she was pregnant had just been Arizona's idea of a cruel joke, a way to pay her back for what had happened…

"Hello?" Callie said, snatching up the phone before it could stop ringing.

"Cal?" It was Addy, not Arizona. And Callie hated that. "Did I wake you?".

"No." Stifling a groan, Callie closed her eyes and let her head fall back on her pillow. She had told Addison she would stop by Arizona's and then call to let her know that Arizona was okay. But she had forgotten. And Callie wasn't sure what to say about her visit, anyway. At the moment, Arizona wasn't okay. Neither was she.

"What happened?" Addison asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Didn't you go to Arizona's?"

"I dropped by, yeah."

"Why didn't you call me? I've tried and tried to reach her and keep getting her message machine."

"She's probably asleep."

"Arizona's been acting so strange the past couple of weeks," Addison said. "I'm really starting to worry about her. Did she say why she didn't tell us she was leaving the movie?"

"No." Callie propped the phone up with her shoulder so she could rub both temples. Addison was obviously looking for reassurance, but she wasn't the person to provide it. After what she had done, her conscience wouldn't allow her to make any promises about Arizona's well–being.

"Was she very sick?"

"She said she was feeling better."

"Hang on."

In the background, Callie could hear Sloan trying to convince Addison to come to bed by telling her they'd visit Arizona first thing in the morning. She finally agreed and told Callie she had to go. But long after Callie had severed the connection, she couldn't stop thinking about Addison saying, "I've tried and tried to reach her and keep getting her message machine."

Why wasn't Arizona picking up? Certainly she wasn't depressed enough to…

* * *

 ** _AN - Maybe I should have made it clear from the start, but I didn't so here I'm making things clear - Arizona isn't a toddler in this fic who got taken advantage of. The hook up was consensual if anything. Let me peel back few layers of these characters in future chapters and you will know why Callie wasn't that much into the hookup (bit of it is in this chapter also) and why Arizona was so eager..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona heard the pounding at her door, but she was reluctant to wake up. It had taken her too long to fall asleep in the first place, and she really didn't want to start thinking again. Her head hurt from all the thinking she had done already.

But then she heard Callie's voice. "Arizona, it's me."

"Again?" Arizona muttered and dragged herself out of bed.

This time when she answered the door, Callie was wearing a pair of faded jeans that looked far too good on her, a T–shirt and a pair of comfy slippers.

"You're wearing slippers," Arizona said, blinking bleary–eyed at Callie's feet.

"I was in bed."

"Then what are you doing here? I thought you wanted some time to think about…things."

Callie uncharacteristically scratched the back of her head. "You haven't been answering your phone."

"It's nearly five o'clock in the morning. Did it ever cross your mind that I might be sleeping?"

"I figured that was the case, but then I thought maybe… I mean, you seemed pretty upset when I left, and I didn't know if…" Callie scowled at her own clumsy excuse "Addison was worried," she finished abruptly.

"Oh, so you're on an errand for Addison. Well, now you can call her back and tell her I'm fine."

"I wasn't running her errands," Callie said. "She and Sloan are coming over here in the morning to check on you themselves. I was just — never mind."

Callie started to go, but Arizona was suddenly eager to take advantage of the opportunity to resolve some of the issues between them. She needed to know how to plan so she could start moving ahead with her life instead of bemoaning the past. And there seemed little point in waiting. She and Callie didn't know each other well. Callie was in love with someone else. And she refused to become some sort of charity case to her.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this baby on my own," she said. "I really don't need any help from you."

"You told me that already," Callie said, walking away.

"Why don't we just go with that then?" Arizona called after her. "I'm sure we can work out some type of arrangement where we don't have to see each other more than once or twice a year. Addison might not like the fact that we won't attend the same functions, but she doesn't have to like it, does she? We don't always get what we want. We —"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait! There's no need to call. We're in agreement here, right?"

"I haven't agreed to anything."

"Maybe this baby doesn't even belong to you," Arizona said, saying exactly what she had been afraid Callie would say — because Arizona was already tired of being Callie's biggest mistake. Why should she care what Callie thought of her? Arizona didn't want Callie around, making her feel like sloppy seconds. Arizona didn't need Callie. And neither would her baby. She was a successful individual, and she would get everything figured out…eventually. "I live a pretty wild lifestyle," she added. "What happened didn't mean anything to me, either."

Callie stopped and turned to face her. A cold glare on her face. "Is that true?"

Arizona wanted to ask, "Which part?" But her answer didn't matter. It was all a lie. "No."

"Good, because I don't think it's funny," Callie said. Then she climbed into her SUV and drove off.

* * *

Driving in circles around Mesa, Callie thought of what has her life become. Why she always end up in some kind of cosmic joke. She and Addison were best friends since med school, room mates even. She always knew that Addison isn't into women or bi even, a part of her always knew that that is true, no matter how much Addy denied it. She still remembers that night when Addison was too drunk. Wallowing in her grief over Mark and Lexie's engagement. One minute Addy was crying over her shoulder and then the next they were kissing and undressing. She didn't knew whether she and Addison got married because Addison got pregnant or because as Addison said at that time that they are way too compatible together to not to be a couple. But she knew one thing, it was a one night stand situation like she was in right now that led to her fateful marriage.

How can she trust s situation like that again? How can she make herself believe that what she and Arizona shared that night was so much more than just sex? Arizona made her forget everything and that very notion terrified Callie.

Callie fairly understood Addy's motive behind her match making practices. Of course Addy feel guilty about convincing Callie to marry her and then dumping her for Sloan. They were always friends, of course she feels bad. And some of her guilt also come from Addy going against Callie's wishes in bringing Sloan into their daughter's life. She never liked Sloan. He was one of those people in med school who made fun of her condition. Of course he has matured but still Callie never liked him.

Turning the ignition of her SUV off, Callie slumped in her seat. Sure she feels a lot of things for Arizona. Things she had never felt before. She probably would have approached her again someday but now with this baby in picture, Callie wasn't sure if she wanted to repeat her past mistakes. She didn't wanted an relationship based on forced circumstances.

* * *

"It's not like you to be late," Addison said when Callie knocked on her door at just past noon Saturday morning. "Don't tell me you slept in."

"Actually I did," she said. "Is Sofia ready to go?"

Addison looked up at her, and Callie realized she had been a little too abrupt. "Don't you want to come in and say hello before you leave?"

Callie stretched her neck, grappling for patience. But after the sleepless night she had just spent, patience seemed in short supply. "I can't, not today. I've got a few errands to run."

"Oh." Addison hesitated. "Well, a few days ago you mentioned you were thinking about investing in some real estate. So I talked to Mark about the various properties he has seen on the market, and —"

"I wouldn't be interested in anything as large as the properties Sloan's taking on," Callie interrupted, glancing into the living room to see if she could spot Sofia.

"I realize that, but he knows of a nice piece of land not far from where you live that could be divided into five good–size lots. He said it would be a perfect project for someone like you, who's local, who's new to real estate and who wants to learn. He even said he would help you take them through the finishing process, if you want."

"That's nice of him," Callie said, wishing her pager could go off and save her any further interaction. Before Sloan's first wife was murdered, Sloan had been a very wealthy, successfully plastic surgeon. But after it, he quit surgery and got into real estate. Sure he still helps in Addy's practice but he also maintains a side business of real estate. Callie had no doubt he'd climb back on top before too long. "Still, I would rather handle any investing I do on my own, thanks."

"You don't even want to talk to him about it?"

"No."

Addison's smile finally wilted completely. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her before lowering her voice. "Callie...,,,, can't you give Mark a chance? Please? He's doing everything he possibly can to make things as pleasant for the rest of us as possible."

"And life couldn't be better," Callie said. "Please thank him for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a sigh, Callie jammed a hand through her hair. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

"What's going on with you?" Addison asked. "Are you ever going to let bygones be bygones? You won't even call Mark by his first name."

"I don't want to talk about your husband right now. I have other things on my mind."

"Like…"

"Paper work at hospital," Callie lied. She could tell that her manner had offended Addison again. She and Addison generally talked freely about everything, regardless of their divorce. But she wasn't about to share her most recent problems with anyone, especially Addison — at least not until she and Arizona decided how they were going to handle the situation.

* * *

Arizona had to do something to keep herself busy. She had plenty of work on her desk at the hospital — she always had plenty of work there — but she didn't have the emotional fortitude to tackle anything that required deep thought. Not today. She needed a mindless activity to occupy her Saturday morning, something physical to work off the anxiety that had plagued her ever since she learned about the baby….

Dragging the vacuum out of the coat closet, she began cleaning her house with a zeal rarely shown for such mundane tasks. But all the zeal in the world couldn't stop her from worrying about the future. What would Callie eventually decide? And when would she know? Last night, Callie hadn't taken the easy escape Arizona had offered her. Deep down, she had suspected Callie wouldn't. Arizona had seen how Callie was with Sofia, knew how much she loved kids. But knowing Callie would be involved in her life, in some capacity, from the moment the baby was born didn't comfort her. Arizona hated feeling as though she was twisting Callie's arm in some way, hated feeling responsible for their predicament.

She yanked the vacuum plug from the wall. She needed an ego boost, she decided. She needed something to love that would be almost guaranteed to love her back

* * *

 ** _AN - So here ya have it._**

 ** _xD Rita_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Arizona said, dropping her keys on the counter. She was breathless from bursting into her house and rushing for the phone, but she was feeling significantly better than she had been feeling this morning. She had just visited the pound and adopted a dog. She had wanted a puppy, of course. But there weren't many puppies at the pound today. And everyone wanted a puppy. This dog's mournful eyes had won her over at first sight.

"Arizona?"

It was Callie. "Yes?" she said, tensing.

"I was hoping we could get together tonight."

"What for?" Arizona asked, watching her new pet sniff around the house. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you hear me?" she told the dog.

"What did you say?" Callie asked.

She sat on the floor, hoping to coax her new friend over so she could scratch him behind the ears. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, well, what do you say about having dinner with me tonight?"

Arizona pictured spending the evening in Callie's company, feeling guilty for ruining her life, and decided not to put herself through the torment. Callie hadn't wanted to take her out a second time before she knew she was pregnant. She didn't want Callie to feel any obligation to do so now.

Besides, Arizona had her dog to think about. She wouldn't want to leave Max to his own devices quite so soon. She had too many pairs of expensive shoes to protect. "I'm afraid I have other plans."

Callie remained silent for a second. "Okay. What about tomorrow? It's Sunday. We could do brunch."

"I don't think so."

This time Callie's pause was significantly longer. "Why do I get the impression you're going to say no to anything I suggest?"

"Because there's no reason for you to feel as though you have to spend any time with me. You only need to decide whether or not you want to be part of this baby's life."

"And if I decide that I do?"

"Then I'll call you after the baby's born and arrange visitation." Max headed down the hall, and Arizona quickly rose to her feet. "I've got to go," she said. "He's heading for my bedroom."

…

* * *

Callie sat staring at the phone. Who was heading for Arizona's bedroom?

Pressing the disconnect button, Callie quickly got a dial tone and called Addison. "Is your sister seeing someone?" she asked.

"What?"

"Arizona. Is she seeing someone?"

"No, why?"

"When was her last boyfriend?"

"From what she has said to me, it's been several years. She dates here and there, of course, but not a lot. Since she started working at the my practice, she's been too busy to go out and meet men or women and she refuses to see guys from work."

"She has someone over there right now," Callie said before she could catch himself.

"How do you know?"

"I called her to make sure she was feeling better after last night," Callie lied.

"That was nice of you," Addison said. "But I went by this morning. I think she's fine."

"That's good."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I thought you weren't interested in her," Addison said at last.

"I'm not," Callie replied and said a quick goodbye so she could hang up. She wasn't interested in Arizona, she told herself, but something about the possibility of Arizona seeing someone else bothered her.

Callie paced around the house for several minutes, toting Sofia, who wasn't too happy that she couldn't engage her full attention today. Then she drove over to Arizona's. Arizona might not think they had anything to work out, but Callie felt strongly the other way. Only, for some strange reason, once Callie stood at Arizona's door and raised her hand to knock, she couldn't remember all the things she had planned to discuss. She could only remember the taste of Arizona's kiss.

* * *

AN - So progress on Callie's front ? But will Arizona reciprocate?


	7. Chapter 7

"This is becoming a habit...," Arizona said, peeking through a narrow crack in her door.

"I brought Sofia this time." Callie gave her her most winning smile and shoved her daughter a little closer. Arizona adored Sofia. She wouldn't refuse to let her in.

"I can see that," she said. "Hi, munchkin."

Sofia squealed and reached for her.

"Just a second." The door clicked shut and there was some shuffling behind it. When it opened again, Arizona had a firm hold on the collar of the oldest, saddest–looking basset hound Callie had ever seen.

"Where did you get that?" Callie glanced past Arizona, trying to see if there was anyone else in the house, but it all looked pretty empty to her.

"At the pound today," Arizona replied.

Sofia obviously appreciated the dog more than Callie did. She immediately struggled to get down so she could reach it. "You couldn't have rescued a better dog?" Callie asked. "This one's on its last legs."

Arizona bit her lip and gazed down at the decrepit animal. "You don't know that," she said, her tone slightly indignant. "He's fine. And he has sad eyes."

Callie squatted next to Sofia, who was hugging the dog fiercely. "All basset hounds have sad eyes."

Arizona scowled at her. "I'm sure you didn't come over here just to insult my dog."

"No, I think we have a lot more important things to —"

A knock at the door interrupted.

"— discuss," Callie finished. "Are you expecting someone?"

"It's Addison. I called her to come over and see my dog."

The way Callie's luck was running lately, of course it was Addison. Callie took hold of the dog's collar, so he wouldn't escape when Arizona opened the door, and resisted the urge to duck out the back to Addy's unwanted questions. It was too late for that. She was sure she'd already seen her truck outside.

"Nice dog," Addison said the moment Arizona let her in. Callie was pretty sure she was lying about the dog, but she didn't have much of a chance to call her on it because she turned to her next. "Callie, what are you doing here?"

Callie noted the smug smile on Addison' S face and knew she thought her matchmaking efforts were finally bearing fruit. Callie struggled to come up with a reason for her presence that would convince her to the contrary, but she was out of excuses for contacting Arizona.

"I just stopped by to —" Callie glanced at Arizona, looking for a little help.

Arizona sighed and shook her head. "Now that you're here, Addy, you might as well sit down. We have something we need to tell you."

"No, we don't," Callie said.

Arizona frowned at her. "Yes, we do. There's no need keeping it a secret now. The truth's going to come out eventually."

"It can wait," Callie said.

"Stalling won't make it any easier," Arizona countered.

"Tell me," Addison prompted, her smile widening in expectation. "I want to know."

"Remember when you set us up on that date?" Arizona asked.

Addison nodded, and Arizona gave Callie a look that said Here goes. "Well, we —"

"— had a wonderful time and have decided to start seeing each other," Callie finished. She put her arm around Arizona, pulling her close, and Arizona looked up at her as though she had just grown two heads. "As a matter of fact, we're going to dinner tonight, right, Arizona?"

Arizona looked too shocked to answer. Fortunately, Addison filled the gap. "You know I've wanted you two to get together for a long time," she said, her eyebrows gathering in confusion. "Why would that be any kind of a secret?"

"We just didn't want to tell you in case...in case it doesn't work out," Callie supplied hurriedly.

* * *

Arizona shut the door behind Addison, propped her hands on her hips and turned to confront Callie. "What the heck was that all about?"

Callie rubbed the back of her neck in a totally uncharacteristic way and looked down as she fidgeted on her heels "I don't know."

"Now she thinks we're dating!" Arizona was out of her mind mad. Bet this how pregnancy hormones look like.

"What's wrong with that?" Callie asked. "Maybe we should date, be seen together, pretend to fall in love."

Arizona couldn't believe her ears. "Pretend? What's that going to accomplish?"

"If the people we know believe we're a couple, at least for a little while, news of the baby will come as much less of a shock."

Arizona was already having a hard time dealing with the many facets of the situation — the embarrassment of being fool enough to get herself pregnant in this way, the sting of Callie's rejection, the mental and physical preparations necessary to be ready for a baby. She saw no need to complicate matters.

"That might be true," she said, "but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? Surely you're dreading breaking the news to all the people in your life. What about your mother, your stepfather, your younger brother? What about the people at your work? They're conservative, law–and–order types. How are they going to understand you having a baby when you haven't even had a partner?"

"Maybe I have had a boyfriend."

Callie cocked an eyebrow that said she knew better. "What would it hurt to prepare everyone, so the news goes over as smoothly as possible?" She asked. "Addison, at the very least, will be much more understanding if we go this other route. And because of this baby's relationship to Sofia, and the fact Addy's your sister, she definitely has a stake in this."

And there it goes. Addison again. Callie would never get over her. What made it even worse was the fact that Arizona couldn't blame her. She knew her sister was special. "It wouldn't be as easy as it sounds," Arizona said with a dismissive gesture she hoped would put an end to the discussion.

But Callie wasn't ready to let it drop. "Why not?"

Because we would have to be around each other a lot. Because we would have to smile and stand close and use all that other body language so characteristic of lovers…

"No one pretends to have a relationship," Arizona said.

Callie rescued Sofia from the dog, because he'd knocked her down and was busy licking her face. "You never know," she said.

* * *

 **AN - Just couple of more chapters.**

 **AN - Yeah sorry for the long wait. But most of you don't even have the tinest of idea of the kind of abuse I get. I know I write taboo subjects but really it's all fiction for god's sake.**


	8. Chapter 8

In order to create the appearance of a relationship, Callie and Arizona needed to spend some time together. Callie had tried to talk Arizona into going out to dinner, but she had said there wasn't any need. Unless they were going to invite Addison and Sloan to join them, chances were good no one they knew would be around to see them together. And Arizona definitely wasn't ready to test her acting ability on Addison. Besides, they had Sofia, who didn't particularly enjoy being locked in a highchair for as long as it took to eat at a restaurant, and Max, who hadn't yet settled in to his new home.

But a pang of disappointment had surprised Callie when Arizona refused. She had really wanted to take Arizona out, she realized. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for any woman so excited about adopting the canine equivalent of Oscar Madison.

Callie cast a skeptical eye at Arizona's dog, which was lying on the floor with its muzzle resting on its paws, snoring. Callie had never heard a dog snore before.

Too bad Arizona has visited the pound before Callie became her pretend girlfriend. She could have gone with her and helped her pick out a nice golden retriever, or maybe an Irish setter...

"Why are you looking at my dog that way?" Arizona asked defensively.

Callie lowered the volume on the movie they'd rented. Once they'd returned from the video store and Callie had put Sofia to bed in Arizona's bedroom, she had settled herself on her black leather couch. Arizona had curled up in the beanbag chair on the opposite side of the room, wearing a pair jeans and a T–shirt that was just tight enough to be distracting. "I was wondering if you had been planning to get a dog for some time, or if you were acting on impulse."

"Why?" she said.

"Because this is a definitely an impulse dog."

"This is not an impulse dog," Arizona argued. "This was a calculated decision to add another dimension to my life and get me ready for the responsibility of caring for a baby."

Her answer definitely made her sound like the paediatric doctor she was. Callie fought the urge to smile and overcame it easily enough when she remembered all the times she had gotten up in the night with Sofia when she needed to be fed or when she was sick with a cold. Those memories evoked the same sense of loss she experienced whenever she thought of all the holidays and birthdays and weekday activities she was going to miss when it was Addison Sloan's turn to have her daughter. Callie hadn't wanted the divorce. She had liked Addison, enjoyed being a wife to her and a mother to Sofia. She always knew that her arrangement with Addison lacked the love she always saw in other couples. But it was easy. And Now she was packing bags and driving her baby back and forth every other weekend, and would soon be doing the same with another child.

It wasn't a pleasant prospect. But Callie couldn't see any alternative...

"Now what?" Arizona said, interrupting Callie's thoughts.

Callie blinked. "Nothing."

"You had an unhappy expression on your face. And don't tell me it had anything to do with my dog."

"It didn't. I was thinking about the baby."

"Sofia? Or our baby?"

Our baby? Her words sounded so foreign to Callie's ears that she wondered if she would ever get used to the idea of having a baby with Addison's sister. "This baby," she replied because she couldn't quite call it "our" baby ...yet.

"What about this baby?" Arizona's voice sounded tentative, as though she was afraid to hear where Callie was going with this conversation, and she couldn't blame her. These situations very often turned negative.

"What kind of visitation do you think would be fair?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Arizona responded. "You've never said what you expect."

"I want at least the same amount of involvement I have with Sofia."

"At least?"

"Alternate weekends and holidays aren't much."

"But it's not practical to —"

A knock at the door caused Arizona's words to fall off, and she jumped to her feet. "What do you want to bet that's Addison?"

"She'll be looking to hear how things went between us tonight."

Sure enough, a second later Addison's voice came through the door. "Arizona? It's me and Mark."

Arizona's new dog managed to lift his head and bark — once — as Arizona shot Callie a worried look. "This was your idea. What do we do now?"

"Fake it," Callie said.

* * *

Fake it...

Arizona wiped her palms on her jeans and took a deep breath before opening the door. She wasn't a good actress. She generally wore her emotions on her sleeve. But now that she and Callie had decided to create the illusion of a budding romance, she wasn't going to be the one to give them away. Callie had done too good a job convincing her of the merit of her plan.

"Hi Addy, Mark," Arizona said.

"How was dinner?" Addison asked, her voice low and meaningful.

Arizona purposefully avoided the intimacy Addison's tone invited. "Dinner was good, wasn't it, Calliope?" she said, drawing Callie immediately into the conversation.

Callie came to stand behind her. "Excellent."

"Where'd you go?" Sloan asked.

Arizona waited for Callie to answer because they hadn't gone anywhere. They'd had pizza delivered.

"P.F. Chang's," Callie said, placing her hands on Arizona's shoulders and massaging her in a subtle yet possessive manner.

Addison's eyes flicked from Callie's hands to Arizona's face. She smiled broadly, and Lindy resisted the urge to pull away.

"We're sorry for barging in on you like this," Addison said. "But Mark's mother called this afternoon and asked if she could have the kids in the morning. So when we saw that Callie's Pathfinder was still out front, we thought maybe we could pick up Sofia."

It was an excuse if ever Arizona had heard one, but she didn't say anything. Callie had slipped her arms around her middle and pulled her back against her, and she was too busy trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"That's fine," Callie said. "I appreciate you letting me have her today even though it wasn't my weekend."

Arizona could feel her face heating with a strange combination of embarrassment and humiliation — because Callie was doing everything she wanted her to do but for all the wrong reasons — and was grateful the room was lit only by the television. "Where's Tuck?" she asked, hoping to provide a distraction.

"He's staying the night with a friend," Mark replied. His blue eyes flicked from her to Callie, and Arizona fleetingly wondered if her sister's enigmatic husband could see right through them. "I'll get Arizona," he said.

"There's no hurry for you to leave," Arizona said. "Callie was just on her way out. Right, Callie?"

Callie stiffened behind Arizona, and she knew she had surprised her. But at the moment she needed some space to reestablish her emotional equilibrium.

"Yeah, I gotta go," Callie said. "It's getting late." Then it was her turn to surprise Arizona. Lifting her chin, she kissed Arizona lightly on the mouth.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Callir said gazing dreamingly into her eyes and then walked out.

Arizona didn't respond. Her knees felt weak, and she couldn't find her voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Addison exclaimed once the door closed behind Callie. "She likes you. She really likes you. How do you feel about her? What do you think?"

Arizona raised a hand to her lips. What did she think? That she had made a terrible mistake agreeing to go along with Callie's crazy plan. She couldn't pretend to fall in love with Callie because, for her, it felt all too real.


End file.
